Projectors are a popular way to replicate large theater screens for home entertainment or for generating a large display for a meeting. Projectors can be used to generate an image from a media source onto a wall or screen. A projector is generally a pass-through device. In other words, the projector simply receives image data and outputs the image data onto the wall or screen that is received without modification.